Foggy Memories
by sibsty9
Summary: Hungover and disoriented. Hermione is in for the shock of her life. One-shot. TNHG


Hello. A little drabble that just came to mind.

No smut but it was implied. Enjoy!

* * *

It all started when I started to wake up feeling my massive hangover take over my head. I slowly try to peel my eyes open only to shut them quickly as light flooded through my lids making me feel worse. I try to move but find it difficult. Something was slung over my bare stomach!

I open my eyes quickly in panic to find a man's arm pinning me to the bed. Thankfully, we were both covered by the duvet and I couldn't see his...nether regions. I try to squirm out of his arms but it only made him pull me to him tighter. If only he would turn his head so I can identify him!

I crane my neck hoping to catch a glimpse of his face but to no avail. His blonde locks were obscuring his face from my point of view. I rest my head back down and note that we were in my hotel room. I breathe a sigh of relief at the fact that we weren't at some foreign area. I had just moved to this town and am still prone to getting lost.

I sigh again and close my eyes focus on my breathing. I snap my eyes open, pull the arm on me away and race to bathroom to empty my stomach of last night's adventure. I rinse my mouth and look up. I looked like a mess.

I sit on the side of the tub and rest my head on the tiled wall when I hear a moan.

Holy. Shit. Mystery man was awake. I know I was trying to find out who he was earlier but now, I really don't want to know anymore. I scramble up to grab a towel on the rack in front of me for at least some coverage before peeking out of the en suite.

Double shit.

As I peer in to the adjoining bedroom, I am now staring at an asleep and very naked Theodore fucking Nott. I close the door and lean against it. This cannot be happening. I've only been in this town for a month and I already managed to sleep with one of my co-workers?! A Slytherin no less.

I mean,I know we're worked our differences already, him being the Head Boy to my Head Girl. Lord knows I had the biggest crush on him in our final year but that was it. We were just friends.

I sigh and move to sit at the side of the tub feeling the hangover headache start to take over. I make my way to the medicine cabinet and thank my swotty, know-it-all arse for always having bottle of hangover remedies ready for use.

I quickly down the potion and wait for it to take effect. Once I was hangover free, I grab the pajamas I had set out on the counter from the other night and put it on. To be honest, I'm not even sure what would be safer, my guilty pleasure nighties which consist of a silk tank top and short combination or this poor excuse for a bathrobe. I opt for both. I threw my bathrobe over my nightie as if it would protect me from that man on the other side of the door.

Once I was sure that the knot on the robe was secure, I quietly open the door and make my way to the armchair beside the desk.

I sat down on the armchair and tried to relax.

"How you survived sneaking around Death Eaters, I'll never know. You're bloody dreadful at sneaking around, love."

I jump at the sound of his low husky voice. I stand and spun around to face him only to be faced with an unbelievable sight.

If someone told me that Theodore Nott would be sat on my bed, reclining against my headboard, and as naked as the day he was born today, I would have hexed the living daylight out of them and shipped them off to St. Mungo's.

I gape at him and try to come up with something to say.

"I know I'm sexy as all hell, Granger but you don't happen to have any hangover potion do you?" He asks with a smirk

I quickly shut my mouth and point to the bathroom. "Medicine cabinet. Bottom shelf."

"Gotcha, love." He stands, bare ass, and makes his way to the bathroom.

I shrink back on to my chair and bury my face in my hands.

A hand touches my shoulder and I jump again. What is it with this man and trying to give me a heartattack?!

"Hell, Nott. A make a little noise, would you? Quit trying to give me a heartattack!"

He chuckles and drags me up to stand. I notice that he has a towel wrapped around his hips and I'm momentarily relived before I notice the position we are in.

Theodore Nott was holding me in his arms. His hand were clasped just above my ass and my hand were on his bare chest.

I can feel my face flaming up and I start to push away when he growls.

"Don't you dare."

I stare up at him partly enraged, partly curious. I reign in my anger and stare him down.

"And why pray tell won't you let go of me?" I grit out.

His hold on me loosens and he's now staring at me pensively. What's this? What is he thinking about? Is he going to start blackmailing me? I can't lose this job. I just started. I love it here. I can't move again.

I can feel the start of my panic attack and then suddenly he pulls me back to the bed with him and cradles me in his arms. He shushes me and whispers comforting things in my ear.

It only took a short while for me to get my bearing straight. I look up at him from my position on his lap.

"What do you want from me?" I ask cautiously.

He chuckled and rests his forehead on my shoulder. I feel him press a kiss against my shoulder blade and smile.

"I want everything from you, Hermione Jean Granger."

My eyes widen at his admission. "Wha-"

He cuts me of by sweeping in for a kiss. I respond in kind. Consequences be damned.


End file.
